1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet communication method, a node apparatus and a packet communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an IP address is fixed for each host, and cannot adapt to a movement of the host. If an address is given for each movement of the host, the IP address is frequently changed, and, thereby, a traffic increases. Further, if the IP address is frequently changed, a case where the address of a mobile terminal cannot be obtained may occur, thereby other terminal cannot recognize the change in IP address, and cannot perform communication therewith.
In order to solve such a problem, it can be considered that a packet is changed into a capsule using a new address each time a host moves.
However, when a movement of host is made frequently, a load of a home station or the like increases because a time is required for changing the packet into a capsule and returning the capsule into the original packet.
Further, when an address of the other end of transmission is not known at a time of starting communication, it is necessary to transmit and receive a packet for inquiring the destination address. In such a case, a large time is required for transmitting the initial packet to the other end.
Furthermore, when a movement of a host is made frequently, packets for control generated together with address change increase, and, thereby, the traffic of information packets is suppressed.